Talk:Beyond the Wall (Adventures of STAG)
=Ported= ''...from the article page (since written-out fan fiction isn't allowed): Act One Captain William Riker stands on the bridge of GS-Provectus preparing to make the first historic journey out of the Milky Way. Riker: Helm set course for the Andromeda Galaxy. Helm: Course plotted captain ready to engage on you orders. Riker: Ops Bring The Extra Galactic Warp Drive Online, Helm Engage. Act Two Helm: Sir we now arriving in the Andromeda Galaxy. Riker: Bring us out of Extra-Galactic Warp, let's have a look around. Ops: Two unidentified ships are approaching from starboard. Riker: Yellow Alert, Open Hailing Fequencies. Ops: Hailing Frequencies Open. Riker: This is Commander William T Riker of the GS-Provectus, we are peaceful representatives of the United Federation of Planets and the Star Triangle Advanced Guard. Cad'dek'net: This is Cad'dek'net of the Qatar Confederacy pleased to make your acquaintance. May I ask where you come from and how you came by our Hullskin and Extra-Galactic Subspace Drive Technology? Riker: We can transmit our originating Coordinates to you and as for the second question we found one of your ships crashed on a planet in our territory, we apologize but no survivors were found. Cad'dek'net: oh that is most unfortunate but accidents happen and I can tell that you are not lying so would you like to arange to meet? Riker; Definetly I'll asemble a delegation and transport your delegation to our ship whenever you are ready. Cad'dek'net: Great, see you soon, my delegation will be ready to transport at these coordinates transmits some coordinates in one hour. Act Three Riker Stands in the Transporter room, Cad'dek'net beams in. Riker: Welcome to the Provectus. Cad'dek'net: It feels like I Haven't left my ship this is amazing you really did get all you could out of that crashed ship didn't you. Riker: Our scientists did their best this ship is the pride of the Star Triangle Advanced Guard or as we call it STAG. Right this way to our conference lounge. Cad'dek'net: Well we are always interested in other cultures which is why we sent that scout ship to your galaxy, but we thought you might have an aggressive culture since our scout-ship never came back so we didn't send more. Riker: Well as I said I empathize with your loss, but still I am glad to be here. I would like to trade with you and your people for more of the crystals that regulate the Extra-Galactic Drive, as well if possible for a method of producing them as they are unlike anything we have encountered. Cad'dek'net: That sounds quite simple they grow on a particular plant that lives on my planet, and we would happily trade you some seeds, in exchange all we would require is a cultural database so that we can learn more about your people. Riker: I already took the liberty of having one prepared, if you could just give me some seeds and the instructions for growing them we would be most appreciative. Cad'dek'net: also if we could get the specifications for that your transporter we would be happy to give you a cultural database of our own. Riker: Sure here as a gesture of good faith I'll give you that database now and the spec on arrival of your database and seeds. Cad'dek'net: Thanks can you beam me back to my ship now. Riker: Of course, (they walk back to the transporter room) Chief beam them back. Cad'dek'net: Pleasure talking to you. O'Brien: Energizing. Act Four Again on the bridge of the Provectus. Ops:We have received the seeds and the cultural database. Riker: Begin downloading the database and send the seeds to the forward Hydroponics bay. I'll meet the seeds there. Ops: Understood. Riker: (enters turbolift) Hydroponics. (The turbolift begins moving and arrives) Do you think you can grow these seeds? Keiko: Definitely these plants will be grown in a week Riker: Can you replicate more seeds? Keiko: I think so, and the plants do grow seeds of their own the seeds just come from a different part of the plant than the crystals. Riker: Good. Act Five Riker is sitting in his ready room when the door chimes. Riker: Come. Worf: Sir, Keiko has finished growing the plants and Geordi and Barcley have begun integrating the new crystals into the drive system. Riker: Good. Barcley: Barcley to Riker. Riker: Riker here, what's up Reg. Barcley: We're ready to get under way down here. Riker and Worf walk onto the bridge Riker: Helm set course for Home. Helm: Course Laid in. Riker: Engage.